Bruit
by Nemeseia
Summary: "Kasamatsu se demanda comment les événements avaient pu dégénérer pour en arriver à ce point-là. Autour de lui, ses camarades interprétaient différents hits et un intrus composait cette sortie de classe ; un insecte qui avait décidé de le poursuivre inlassablement, tournoyant autour de lui comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière."


Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? Me voici avec un nouvel OS - à croire que je me suis améliorée et que j'arrive enfin à en faire avec des tailles correctes. Cette fois-ci pas de AkaKuro, mais un couple que j'affectionne tout particulièrement : le KiKasa !

Pour information un _bruit,_ en photographie, représente ces pixels parasites qui gâchent parfois les photos.

Un grand merci à **Vyersdra** pour ses corrections !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bruit**

* * *

Kasamatsu se demanda comment les événements avaient pu dégénérer pour en arriver à ce point-là, encore une fois. Autour de lui, ses camarades de classe interprétaient différents hits les uns après les autres, accompagnant le tout avec des chorégraphies la plupart du temps grotesques puisque le week-end démarrait et qu'ils avaient tous terminé leur éprouvante semaine de cours à l'université, profitant de cette soirée pour sortir au karaoké et ainsi se détendre. Cependant, un intrus composait cette sortie de classe ; un insecte qui avait décidé de le poursuivre inlassablement, tournoyant autour de lui comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière. Malheureusement, ce nuisible était bien trop grand pour qu'il puisse l'écraser entre ses mains, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui lui en manque.

Un soupir irrité traversa ses lèvres et il enfourna dans sa bouche quelques gourmandises que ses amis avaient commandées. Ce type n'avait vraiment honte de rien : tout d'abord ce dernier s'était persuadé qu'un jour ou l'autre il finirait par le prendre en photo, bien qu'il ait reçu son désaccord ferme et définitif à l'instant même où les mots avaient traversé sa bouche, mais rien à faire : un idiot restait un idiot. Kasamatsu avait beau lui répéter encore et toujours que ce n'était pas parce qu'il se destinait à une carrière de photographe qu'il prendrait le premier venu en photo, cela n'avait apporté aucun changement.

« Vous ne chantez pas, _senpai_? »

Ses yeux se plissèrent en voyant le cloporte en question tenter une nouvelle approche, profitant que l'un de ses amis s'en aille pour prendre sa place et ainsi s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il se recula alors instantanément et garda ses distances avec son homologue. Kasamatsu espérait l'avoir à l'usure. Après tout, qui supporterait de se faire rejeter et ignorer à longueur de journée, semaine et mois ?

Il souhaitait juste que ce manège cesse au plus vite.

« Kasamatsu-san chante bien en plus, l'encouragea l'une de ses amies qui vint se joindre à la conversation.

— La dernière fois il a même atteint le score parfait ! »

Les deux étudiantes se mirent à rire en se remémorant ladite soirée tandis que le principal concerné sentit ses joues rosir. Malgré ses airs rustres, il se braquait complètement lorsqu'une femme s'adressait à lui. Cela atteignait un tel niveau que certaines de ses camarades lui posaient à présent des questions où il n'avait plus qu'à répondre par l'affirmative ou la négative, à force de le voir paniquer et ne plus savoir aligner deux mots cohérents.

« Je veux entendre ça ! Vous aimez quoi comme chanson, _senpai_ ? »

Le petit ordinateur calé contre ses cuisses, son _stalker_ parcourut la liste de chansons proposées par l'établissement tout en attendant sa réponse. Les filles de tout à l'heure se penchèrent à leur tour sur la machine et essayèrent de se rappeler du titre dont elles avaient précédemment parlé, prêtant main forte à leur nouvelle mascotte qui venait toujours à leurs cours pour voir leur ami.

En voyant le tableau qui se présenta sous ses yeux, Kasamatsu se demanda encore une fois comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer à ce point. Son _stalker_ portait le nom de Kise Ryōta ; il était à la fois mannequin et étudiant, sa faculté se trouvant sur le même campus que la sienne. En temps normal, ils n'auraient jamais dû se croiser ou en tout cas se remarquer, mais Kise était devenu célèbre grâce à son travail et un véritable _fan club_ s'était formé autour de lui. De sorte que ce n'était pas anodin de le voir toujours entouré par de nombreuses filles qui désiraient son autographe ou encore une photo à ses côtés.

Ce jour-là, il avait simplement suffi qu'il tienne son appareil photo entre ses mains pour que cet imbécile pense que lui aussi désirait le prendre en photo. Kasamatsu se souvenait encore parfaitement comme le blond lui avait envoyé un de ses sourires commerciaux et à quel point cela l'avait irrité. A plusieurs reprises, il avait donc réfuté ces propositions pour le photographier, puisqu'il n'y voyait là aucun intérêt, mais le blond ne semblait pas le comprendre.

« Tu sais que si tu lui donnes ce qu'il veut, il te lâchera ? Lui souffla discrètement Moriyama, son meilleur ami.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis en échange ? » Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Moriyama sembla un instant offusqué mais, ne le voyant pas démordre, un sourire finit par apparaître sur son visage et il put ensuite le voir se tortiller sous ses yeux.

« Si j'avais réussi à te faire changer d'avis, il m'aurait fait rencontrer une de ses collègues mannequins. Tu te rends compte ?! »

Seulement, le brun n'écoutait déjà plus son ami et regarda ce manipulateur en herbe qui lui jetait quelques coups d'œil par intermittence, désireux de savoir si sa tentative avait fonctionné ou non. Cela faisait désormais plusieurs semaines que ce garçon lui collait aux basques, Kise était même parvenu à obtenir l'accord de leurs professeurs pour assister à leurs cours, à la seule condition que cela n'empiète pas sur son propre emploi du temps à l'université. Finalement, le blond était si présent que c'était à se demander s'il allait vraiment étudier.

Kasamatsu avait bien sûr essayé de protester face à la souplesse dont faisaient preuve ses enseignants, mais ces derniers lui avaient tous sorti leur argument imparable : puisque Kise était habitué aux photographies et évoluait dans ce domaine, son expérience pouvait leur être enrichissante.

De sorte qu'à présent, où qu'il puisse regarder ou aller, Kise apparaissait toujours quelque part.

Lessivé par les tentatives désespérées du jeune mannequin, Kasamatsu désira s'aérer l'esprit et s'éloigner de tout ça. Il sortit de la salle de karaoké pour retrouver l'extérieur où la nuit avait finalement pris possession du ciel, simplement illuminé par les étoiles. Autour de lui, quelques businessmans étaient en chemin pour rentrer chez eux, leur chemin éclairé par les multiples lampadaires.

L'effervescence d'une ville lui avait toujours paru merveilleuse, mais tout aussi mystérieuse à la fois. Toutes ces personnes qui se déplaçaient d'un point à un autre, une idée parfaitement dessinée dans un coin de leur tête et dont le trajet croisait celui d'autres individus... Ces mêmes personnes qui finissaient toujours par se recroiser à certains endroits, tel que le café au bout de la rue, au feu piéton dans l'attente que ce dernier passe au vert, ou encore comme dans ce karaoké où ses amis avaient décidé de se rejoindre... Il avait envie d'immortaliser cet instant, ce croisement de chemins, à travers ses photographies où des inconnus empruntaient toujours le même chemin et retrouvaient la route d'autres personnes sans même le remarquer. Il ne voulait donc pas photographier bêtement une personne qui sourirait car elle devait le faire afin d'offrir un joli rendu sur papier glacé.

« Me prendre en photo vous ennuie à ce point ? »

Un frisson le parcourut en reconnaissant la voix de Kise dans son dos. La colère qui traversa par la suite son corps se refléta dans ses yeux clairs, faisant comprendre à son interlocuteur de préserver une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps, mais comme bon nombre de choses, Kise ne sembla pas le comprendre. Il continua ainsi de se rapprocher, dévoilant un air soucieux qui servait uniquement à le tromper. Cette tête de renard n'avait pas perdu de vue son objectif et il savait parfaitement comment arriver à ses fins, Kasamatsu en était convaincu. Seulement, il comptait lui démontrer que certaines choses pouvaient lui résister.

Tout se méritait et tout se gagnait avec du travail et de l'acharnement, et non grâce à un beau visage et une voix enchanteresse.

« C'est toi qui m'ennuies, oui, grinça-t-il.

— Vous êtes méchant, _senpai_ ! Je fais tout pour me rapprocher de vous et vous me rejetez toujours froidement. »

Son vis-à-vis semblait réellement affecté par ses rejets systématiques, mais Kasamatsu ne fut pas dupe. Combien de filles étaient tombées dans le panneau face à ces yeux larmoyants ? Cependant, il n'était pas une de ces victimes dont Kise était parvenu à réveiller l'instinct maternel ; à l'inverse il désirait même plutôt le frapper et le voir courir au loin.

« Je vais te le demander une seule et unique fois : pourquoi tu tiens à ce point à ce que je te photographie ? »

Sa voix était sèche, assassine, et l'expression de son vis-à-vis devint subitement sérieuse. Tous ces faux sourires, ces coups d'œil désespérés pour éveiller un élan de gentillesse de sa part, disparurent pour faire place à un visage concentré et un regard qui cette fois-ci le vit. Kasamatsu se fit un instant abasourdir par la facilité que rencontrait Kise pour changer d'expression.

Ce soudain sérieux n'était malheureusement qu'une façade, comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il avait croisé le chemin de ce garçon.

Tout avait été trop beau.

« Je sais qu'au fond _senpai_ est fan de moi, mais que vous êtes trop timide pour me l'avouer !

— Hein !? S'écria-t-il, scandalisé par l'idiotie dont son vis-à-vis faisait preuve.

— C'est pour ça que je vous ai rejoint à l'extérieur alors qu'il fait hyper froid. Nous sommes seuls alors vous n'avez pas à le cacher plus longtemps ! »

Kasamatsu ne savait plus quoi faire. Etait-ce vraiment possible d'être si imbu de soi-même ? Il ouvrit ainsi la bouche pour détruire le piédestal dans lequel s'était hissé Kise, mais il la referma presque aussitôt. A quoi cela servirait-il de toute façon ? Cette personne semblait enracinée dans ses propres convictions et ne l'écouterait jamais. Un long soupir traversa de la sorte ses lèvres et il dépassa le blond sans lui porter davantage d'attention.

Tout en retournant dans la salle réservée par ses amis qui l'attrapèrent afin qu'il puisse chanter au moins une chanson, Kasamatsu décida d'oublier la présence de Kise. Le brun ne remarqua donc pas l'air concentré qu'élabora le jeune mannequin en observant son dos s'éloigner.

Après être rentré à son tour, Kise put entendre le photographe en herbe chanter une chanson à la mode, partant s'asseoir pour mieux observer la personne qui avait su piquer son intérêt.

Kasamatsu Yukio semblait appartenir au type de personnes qui entreprenaient tout avec le plus grand des sérieux, une vertu certes reconnue et respectable, mais qui allait jouer avec l'apparition de rides causées par le froncement excessif de ses sourcils. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs semaines qu'il côtoyait la classe du brun, apprenant à connaître chaque élève et ainsi découvrir leurs motivations pour devenir photographe. Certaines histoires avaient été touchantes, d'autres un peu moins, comme celles du meilleur ami de Kasamatsu qui comptait sur son boulot de photographe pour rencontrer de jolies filles.

« Tu sais que si tu ne lui avoues pas la vérité, il continuera de te repousser », se moqua Moriyama en venant passer son bras autour de son cou.

Kise étendit un sourire entendu. Il le savait parfaitement, mais à force de tourner autour du brun et de voir ses réactions, il avait appris que ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions que de tout lui confesser. Kasamatsu était une personne fière qui n'accepterait jamais de passer par un raccourci, au détriment des autres. Le jeune photographe désirait réussir son objectif en empruntant le même chemin que tout le monde et ainsi se démarquer par son travail et son sérieux.

Tout en continuant d'observer du coin de l'œil cette personne qui n'allait jamais dans son sens, Kise se décala afin de s'extraire de l'emprise de Moriyama.

« Je sais par expérience que si je lui dis tout, il disparaitra pour de bon. Il pensera que je l'ai pris en pitié.

— C'est pas faux… Mais il réfléchira sûrement à tes raisons et reviendrait ensuite vers toi, après y avoir réfléchi. C'est une tête brûlée, mais je sais que parfois il entend raison.

— Ce ne serait plus un challenge. Je veux qu'il me prenne en photo de son plein gré, pas car je lui aurais tout dit. »

Moriyama étudia le profil de ce courageux qui s'élançait dans une bataille qui n'allait assurément pas être gagnée d'avance. Il put ainsi voir le sourire rempli d'assurance de Kise, qui lui fit comprendre que quoi qu'il puisse dire, le blond ne risquait pas de changer d'avis. Un soupir amusé filtra de ses lèvres, son ami avait pris sa décision et ne comptait pas en décamper, pour le grand damne de Kasamatsu.

Afin de lui montrer tout son soutien, Moriyama tendit un verre à Kise qui l'en remercia. Les étudiants continuèrent à chanter les uns après les autres, des chansons repassaient la plupart du temps, tandis que l'alcool ne faisait que diminuer. Kasamatsu put observer ses amies remplir toujours un peu plus le verre du jeune mannequin, qui ne disait jamais non et qui ignorait de toute évidence ses propres limites. Il avait pourtant essayé d'en toucher deux mots à ces viles harpies, mais celles-ci l'avaient fusillé du regard et il s'était aussitôt ratatiné.

La gent féminine le terrorisait.

La soirée se clôtura lorsque le karaoké dut fermer ses portes, les obligeant à rentrer chacun chez eux. Du moins, les filles se lancèrent de nombreux pics et autres attaques pour savoir qui rentrerait avec Kise, qui rencontrait certaines difficultés à rester maître de ses mouvements. Moriyama et Nakamura l'aidaient à se maintenir debout, tenant une de ses épaules par-dessus les leurs.

« Cessez vos enfantillages, aucune d'entre vous ne saura supporter son poids, intervint Kobori en s'interposant au centre du cercle qu'avait formé les filles.

— Il est plutôt lourd, informa à son tour Moriyama.

— Quelle idée de le faire boire autant... » Soupira pour sa part Kasamatsu.

Son intervention ne sembla pas plaire à ses amies qui se tournèrent en une synchronisation quasi parfaite, mais surtout effrayante, dans sa direction. Leurs regards lui envoyèrent clairement des éclairs, prêts à le réduire en poussière si seulement cela était possible. Il déglutit un instant, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux fuir et disparaître de la surface de la Terre pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

« C'est ta faute Kasamatsu-san. Si Kise-kun ne s'intéressait pas autant à toi, on n'aurait pas à agir de la sorte.

— P-Pardon ?!

— _Senpai_ … C'est parce que vous me trouvez moche que…

— Aaah ! »

Tout le monde se détourna de Moriyama et de Nakamura après le cri du premier, qui pouvait faire ses adieux à sa belle chemise. Le moment de faiblesse de Kise remit les idées en place chez certaines filles, qui se rendirent compte de l'état déplorable de leur mannequin préféré. Elles commencèrent donc à se reculer, puis elles finirent par complètement disparaître tout en s'excusant.

A quelques mètres de lui, Moriyama pleurait sur un bout de trottoir et laissa à Nakamura le soin de supporter seul le poids de Kise qui sanglotait. De toute évidence, le blond avait l'alcool triste.

« On peut pas juste appeler un membre de sa famille pour qu'il vienne le chercher ? Proposa-t-il à Kobori, qui comme lui était sobre.

— Il est tard. Ta mère est toujours en déplacement ?

— N'y pense même pas, gronda-t-il.

— Nakamura, tu habites pas loin de chez Kasamatsu n'est-ce pas ? »

L'intéressé hocha son visage tandis que Kasamatsu contracta sa mâchoire. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des événements, mais le faux sourire conciliant de Kobori lui faisait trop froid dans le dos pour qu'il s'interpose.

« Traitre. »

Kobori rit tout en amenant sa main contre la chevelure de son ami. Pendant un instant, Kasamatsu se demanda si tous ses camarades ne s'étaient pas passé le mot pour le faire céder.

En compagnie de Nakamura, ils s'éloignèrent donc du karaoké avec un poids supplémentaire contre leur épaule.

Au même instant, un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres de Kobori avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur Moriyama qui tirait sur sa chemise, évaluant les dégâts et se demandant à voix haute si cela pouvait être récupérable ou non. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire dans sa vie passée pour se coltiner des idiots pareils, mais pour rien au monde il ne souhaiterait néanmoins en être séparé.

Arrivé en bas de chez lui après un périple compliqué et de nombreux arrêts pour permettre à Kise de vomir ailleurs que sur eux, Nakamura le salua avant de s'éloigner. Ses yeux quittèrent la silhouette de son ami pour observer celle titubante du blond, qui s'appuyait tant bien que mal à la façade de sa résidence pour se maintenir debout. Ses cheveux blonds habituellement si impeccables partaient dans tous les sens, quelques brins d'herbes s'étant ajoutés à sa tignasse lors d'une chute où la gravité l'avait rattrapé. Il n'était pas beau à voir, c'en était certain. Son visage jusque-là toujours étincelant se trouvait pâle et sa langue bien pendue était cette fois-ci bien rentrée.

Ce silence tant désiré parut néanmoins étrange à Kasamatsu.

« Allez, monte. T'allonger te feras du bien. »

Kise opina par un simple hochement de tête et attrapa la main tendue pour le guider. Ils montèrent ainsi dans l'ascenseur et Kasamatsu dut supporter le poids du mannequin lorsque celui-ci commença à tomber. Ses narines se retroussèrent, peu convaincu par cette soudaine proximité, mais il savait que pour une fois ce n'était pas là une des techniques du cloporte pour se rapprocher de lui. Il décida donc d'être conciliant et le soutint durant toute la montée.

Une fois dans son salon, Kasamatsu laissa Kise s'échouer sur son canapé et se dirigea par la suite vers sa cuisine pour y chercher une bouteille d'eau. Il tendit cette dernière au mannequin qui l'en remercia avant d'en boire de grosses gorgées, quelques gouttes dévalant jusqu'à son menton avant de s'échouer sur sa chemise. Cette vision aurait pu attirer le regard de nombreuses filles, mais Kasamatsu s'en détourna et regagna plutôt sa chambre pour aller se coucher.

Il méritait ce repos.

« Les toilettes sont la deuxième porte à gauche. Bonne nuit. »

Seulement, la main de Kise vint attraper la sienne et le retint. Kasamatsu fronça aussitôt ses sourcils et partit pour se dégager de cette emprise indésirée, mais le blond fut plus rapide.

« Tout à l'heure, je ne vous ai pas dit la vérité. Je sais que vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé à ma carrière…

— Ni à toi tout court d'ailleurs, compléta-t-il dans l'intention de rappeler à Kise qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde.

— Mais vous savez, j'aime vraiment vos photos ! J'ai vu celle exposée à l'entrée de votre faculté avant même de vous rencontrer. »

Kasamatsu plissa ses yeux et essaya de déterminer si c'était là une nouvelle tentative de la part de son interlocuteur pour obtenir son accord. Il savait de quelle photographie parlait Kise ; un temple bouddhiste couvert par la neige où les familles et les amis s'étaient réunis pour faire leurs vœux pour la nouvelle année. Le cliché représentait de nombreux visiteurs, de toute tranche d'âge ainsi que des moines, voguant à leurs occupations, emmitouflés dans des vêtements chauds pour parer au froid hivernal. Le Soleil et la Lune bataillaient pour être le seul à occuper l'immensité du ciel, offrant des couleurs orangées aux nombreux nuages.

Grâce à cette photographie, il avait remporté un prix et celle-ci avait donc été accrochée aux murs de leur faculté pour le féliciter davantage. Son expression se fit pourtant bien plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée avant que Kise ne reprenne la parole, l'alcool l'empêchant de voir le changement d'humeur de Kasamatsu.

« Je sais que mes photos ne sont pas artistiques, elles ne sont là que pour promouvoir des vêtements et des marques. Je souris juste pour paraître bien dans ces tenues, pour donner envie à l'acheteur de passer commande.

— Où tu veux en venir ? »

Kise se mordit les lèvres et détourna son regard. La vérité voulait sortir de sa bouche, mais il s'était juré de la maintenir scellée. Il observa alors sa main qui détenait toujours celle de Kasamatsu et repensa un instant à ces étudiants qui avaient craché sur le cliché pris par le brun. Toutes ces effluves de méchanceté gratuite, remplies de jalousie et de rancœur, l'avaient énervé. A force de s'être intéressé à son vis-à-vis, Kise avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet, la plupart étant bien sûr infondées voire même complètement inventées pour le discréditer.

De ce qu'il avait appris, chaque année un concours de photographies avait lieu et tous les étudiants pouvaient y participer. Le vainqueur parvenait ainsi à se faire connaître puisque son projet se retrouvait publié dans un magazine spécialisé et de renommée nationale. Ils pouvaient ainsi se faire connaître ou du moins se faire repérer et ainsi décrocher des contrats importants. Kasamatsu faisait ainsi partie des favoris, ses clichés étant appréciés par de nombreux professeurs et intervenants.

Malheureusement, comme tout favori, Kasamatsu était envié et nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient le voir échouer lamentablement.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça pourrait être amusant ! Nan mais vous m'avez regardé _senpai_?! Mon visage et vos compétences rendront à coup sûr une photo dont tout le monde se souviendra ! »

L'expression du brun s'assombrit et se fit menaçante, se maudissant pour avoir baissé sa garde et attendu une réponse réfléchie de la part de cette personne. Il était tombé dans le panneau à cause de l'état alcoolisé de cet imbécile, qui ne manquait définitivement pas une occasion pour être une épine mal placée dans son arrière-train. Un juron traversa ainsi ses lèvres tandis que sa main se sépara sèchement de celle du mannequin qui le vit ensuite s'éloigner.

Le bruit d'une porte se faisant fermer rageusement retentit dans tout l'appartement et Kise étira un sourire médusé. Il savait pourtant que c'était la meilleure décision que de ne rien révéler à Kasamatsu ; puisque ce dernier serait sûrement la dernière personne à vouloir être protégé et encore plus si son gardien se trouvait être son pire ennemi.

 **-x-x-x-**

Kasamatsu soupira longuement lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de cours en remarquant la silhouette de Kise, assis aux côtés de ces apprentis photographes qui discutaient joyeusement avec lui. Il s'était attendu à ce que rien ne change malgré la fin de la soirée, mais il avait tout de même eu ce petit brin d'espoir qui avait agité son cœur. Malheureusement, Kise comptait rester une épine bien enfoncée dans son arrière-train et ne comptait pour rien au monde s'en déloger.

Il partit ainsi s'asseoir à sa place sans davantage porter d'intérêt à ce garçon. Ses affaires eurent cependant à peine le temps de quitter son sac qu'une tête écervelée vint s'emparer de son cahier pour ensuite le faire s'agiter sous ses yeux. Ses lèvres commencèrent à insulter un nom en particulier, mais sa voix mourut au fin fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il discerna une autre silhouette que celle de Kise en face de lui. Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure ébène dont les lèvres rouges tranchaient avec sa peau claire, telle de la porcelaine, étira un sourire mutin lorsqu'elle le vit se renfrogner ; ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec la gent féminine.

« Je me demande comment un garçon aussi rustre que toi peut faire partie des favoris, mon cher Kasamatsu, siffla-t-elle.

— Atari, l'appela froidement Kobori pour lui faire comprendre de cesser ce petit jeu.

— Oh c'est bon, veux-tu ! Nous savons tous qu'il n'est pas devenu favori grâce à la qualité de ses photos. Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits. »

Tout en enfonçant un peu plus sa tête entre ses épaules, Kasamatsu sentit le regard de tous ses camarades contre sa peau. Il entendait aussi les chuchotements qui se voulaient être discrets, mais qui ne l'étaient pas le moins du monde. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face, et qui disait tout haut ce que les autres marmonnaient dans son dos, était le deuxième favori du concours. Ses clichés représentaient la plupart du temps des femmes dont l'expression de leur visage affirmait leur vécu, offrant une plaquette d'émotions plus intenses les unes que les autres. Ainsi, pendant que Kasamatsu offrait des photographies mélangeant les générations dans des endroits divers, Atari se centrait sur l'émotion qui animait les yeux et les traits de chaque être humain.

A l'extérieur de ce secret que seule la promotion des apprentis photographes semblait connaître, Kise observa avec attention Kasamatsu qui se taisait. Il avait toujours pu voir le brun très expressif, n'hésitant pas à lui crier dessus lorsqu'il dépassait les bornes et testait un peu trop sa patience. Cependant, en cet instant, Kasamatsu se ratatinait et n'osait même pas affronter le regard moralisateur de cette fille qui l'attaquait de front.

Kise se tourna alors vers Moriyama, qui s'était approché de lui afin de profiter de la présence de ces filles qui l'avaient aussi rejoint.

« De quoi elle veut parler, au juste ? S'intéressa-t-il.

— A rien de fondé, malgré qu'elle en soit persuadée…

— Tu te souviens de la photo de Kasamatsu-san que tu adores ? Poursuivit une étudiante, le faisant acquiescer.

— Notre classe reçoit souvent des intervenants, qui travaillent depuis un certain temps dans le monde de la photo et nous font part de leurs expériences. Kasamatsu-san est sorti avec l'un d'entre eux », continua son amie.

Le jeune mannequin put ainsi apprendre que le brun avait rencontré en même temps que les autres cet homme que leurs professeurs avaient appelé. Il ne se trouvait pas plus âgé qu'eux et travaillait déjà pour les plus grands, grâce à un cliché qui avait fait sensation et qui avait tout de suite intéressé ses employeurs. Le courant était aussitôt passé entre Kasamatsu et lui et ils s'étaient vus à l'extérieur, parlant beaucoup de leur passion commune mais aussi de leurs objectifs, remarquant alors qu'ils voyaient les choses de la même façon.

Moriyama et Kobori avaient ainsi pu voir leur ami tomber amoureux pour la première fois, mais aussi découvrir les joies d'une première relation sérieuse.

« Tout le monde qui côtoie Kasamatsu sait qu'il est la dernière personne à employer ce genre de méthodes. Il ne le ferait même jamais, se moqua Moriyama.

— Tu veux dire que…

— Oui, Atari-san prétend que Kasamatsu-san s'est servi de la réputation de cet intervenant pour se faire connaître.

— La photo que tu aimes a été prise en sa compagnie, pendant les fêtes de début d'année où ils y sont allés ensemble. Atari-san pense que cet homme a fait jouer ses relations pour aider son petit ami à gagner le concours auquel elle participait aussi », finit par dévoiler la jeune femme.

Kise avait senti la jalousie de certaines personnes à l'égard de Kasamatsu, mais il n'avait jamais eu connaissance jusqu'à présent de la réelle explication. C'était seulement à cause de cela ? Un sourire vint trancher son visage et son rire vint par la suite remplir la salle et faire tourner les regards dans sa direction, ainsi que celui de Kasamatsu qui fut le plus étonné.

« Désolé, désolé, souffla-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. Je trouve ça juste ridicule. »

Atari le fusilla du regard, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde. Il se redressa et vint s'approcher de cette harpie rongée par la jalousie, récupérant le cahier de Kasamatsu qu'elle détenait toujours entre ses serres manucurées à la perfection. Cette jeune femme faisait la morale à Kasamatsu alors qu'elle avait été la première à essayer de jouer de ses charmes avec lui, papillonnant des cils pour l'attraper dans ses filets.

« Je trouve ça stupide d'accuser et d'agresser des personnes sur des faits passés. Si tu veux gagner le concours qui approche, pourquoi ne pas plutôt te concentrer dessus au lieu de perdre du temps à dire quelque chose que tout le monde sait déjà ? Tu cherches juste à te faire remarquer grâce à lui, car tu sais que tous les regards sont portés dans sa direction. Tu veux que tout le monde sache que tu es sa concurrente attitrée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son interlocutrice ne pipa mot mais l'étincelle qui illumina son regard ne pouvait mentir. Son désir le plus profond se trouvait sûrement de battre Kasamatsu officiellement et que des professionnels reconnaissent son travail comme étant le meilleur, le plus expressif, qu'importe si Kasamatsu se place juste derrière elle ou plus loin dans le classement. Elle désirait être devant lui, de le surpasser, de l'écraser avec ses talons hauts.

« Alors si tu souhaites le battre, fais-le dignement. Ta satisfaction en sera d'autant plus savoureuse. »

Pendant un instant, Atari le jugea tandis qu'autour d'eux le silence régnait. Son discours n'était pas celui auquel s'attendait la jeune femme, qui pensait plutôt être insultée ou même rabaissée dans le but de la faire tomber de son piédestal. Seulement, Kise l'encourageait plutôt à donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Elle ne parvenait donc pas à savoir si c'était là un piège que le blond lui tendait ou non, puisqu'après tout le jeune homme ferait tout pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Kasamatsu afin que ce dernier le prenne en photo.

Atari le scruta ainsi longuement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre ni comment réagir à l'intervention de Kise.

Tous les élèves durent néanmoins retourner à leur place lorsque le professeur entra dans la pièce. Chacun retrouva de la sorte son siège, sauf Kise qui était resté en face de Kasamatsu et lui rendit son cahier tout en lui souriant chaleureusement. A son tour, le brun observa attentivement cet énergumène qui avait pu faire son show avant que celui-ci ne retourne auprès de Moriyama et de ces deux filles.

Puis, comme si cet accident ne s'était jamais produit, Kise revêtit son rôle habituel et continua de le suivre comme le fidèle chien à son maître. Au fond, Kasamatsu aurait pu l'en remercier, mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'était pas taciturne pour rien, après tout. Cela n'embêtait pourtant pas Kise qui faisait la conversation pour deux, parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi, surtout de n'importe quoi, tandis que leurs amis entretenaient ses élucubrations en demandant plus de détails.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée que Kasamatsu se retrouva seul avec Kise ; Nakamura qui n'habitait pas loin de chez lui se trouvait mystérieusement absent alors qu'ils avaient pour habitude de toujours rentrer ensemble. Tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction du profil de Kise, Kasamatsu serait prêt à mettre sa main à couper que c'était l'une de ses manigances.

En cet instant, le blond fredonnait une chanson qu'il inventait au fur et à mesure, les mains croisées derrière sa tête et un sourire satisfait étiré sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il semblait aux anges de marcher à ses côtés, à la même cadence.

En réalisant cela, Kasamatsu écarquilla un instant les yeux. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que ses pas évoluaient au même rythme que ceux du blond, alors que la veille il faisait toujours en sorte d'être devant et ainsi espérer pouvoir le distancer.

« Vous venez de vous en rendre compte, _senpai_ ? S'amusa Kise en remarquant son expression blême.

— Tu veux dire que…

— Oui ! Comme vous me regardez depuis qu'on a quitté la fac, vos pas se sont calqués sur les miens. »

En repensant à ce rapide coup d'œil qui définitivement n'en n'était pas un, Kasamatsu se mit à rougir à toute vitesse. Kise savait que dans peu de temps l'ancien Kasamatsu réapparaîtrait et voudrait s'éloigner, ainsi il reprit rapidement la parole avant que cette pensée ne traverse l'esprit du brun.

« Si vous avez quelque chose à me demander, n'hésitez pas.

— Dans ce cas, c'est pour que je t'en doive une que tu m'as défendu ? Je n'aime pas avoir des dettes et tu dois le savoir.

— A quel point vous avez une mauvaise image de moi, _senpai_?» Chouina-t-il.

Seulement, Kasamatsu n'était plus dupe le concernant et plus jamais il ne comptait se faire avoir. Ainsi, avant de le remercier, il voulait s'assurer si les intentions de Kise étaient louables ou non.

« C'est juste que je ne supporte pas ça. Dans mon milieu, beaucoup de personnes couchent pour obtenir plus facilement des contrats, mais c'est leur choix et leur décision. Nous n'avons aucun jugement à émettre sur leurs méthodes. Ça peut être injuste pour la personne qui a aussi postulé pour ce contrat et qui l'a joué dans les règles, mais le monde n'est pas juste. Il ne l'a jamais été.

— Tu es en train de sous-entendre que j'ai…

— Laissez-moi finir avant de m'étriper, _senpai_ ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme ça et que vous n'êtes pas sorti avec cet homme pour vous mettre sur le devant de la scène. Ce que je veux dire par-là, c'est que vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre corps et de votre cœur. Personne ne doit être capable de juger vos actes, à part vous-même. »

Kasamatsu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ayant un certain mal à croire ce qu'il était en train d'entendre et surtout de la personne qui était en train de prononcer ces mots. Puis, étant sûrement nerveux, un rire secoua ses épaules avant de ravager tout son corps et l'obliger à se plier en deux. Ce fut ainsi au tour de Kise d'être surpris par la tournure des événements, se demandant même un instant si le brun allait y survivre quand ce dernier commença à manquer d'air.

« Si seulement il avait pu tenir le même discours que toi, soupira finalement Kasamatsu.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il a cru aux…

— Aux rumeurs ? Oui. Atari sait se montrer convaincante. Après la remise des prix pour cette photo, il m'a pris à part pour me demander des comptes. »

Un petit rire sec s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne poursuive.

« Au final, il ne me connaissait pas si bien que ça pour penser ça de moi. »

Jetant un coup d'œil vers Kise qui l'observait silencieusement, Kasamatsu soupira afin d'extraire de son corps toute cette histoire et les ressentiments qu'elle faisait remonter. Il reprit sa marche sans ajouter un mot de plus, avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin et de regarder par-dessus son épaule la silhouette de Kise qui n'avait pas émis le moindre mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— P-pardon ?

— Suis-moi. J't'emmène manger quelque part pour rembourser ma dette. Tu pourras pas me demander de te prendre en photo, du coup. » Sourit-il à pleines dents.

Pendant un instant, Kise fut incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était la première fois que Kasamatsu lui souriait de la sorte et il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Etait-il intervenu afin de se faire bien voir ? A vrai dire, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Cette fille lui était juste sortie par les yeux et il avait comme ressenti le besoin d'intervenir, de faire cesser cette mascarade.

Un large sourire vint à son tour couvrir ses traits et il accourut pour rejoindre cet homme qui commençait à accepter sa présence à ses côtés. Etonnamment, ils discutèrent beaucoup sans se voler dans les plumes. Leur conversation ne tourna même pas sur leur passion pour la photographie ou le mannequinat, se découvrant plutôt sous un autre jour et comment ils étaient réellement. De sorte que même si c'était encore infime, Kasamatsu réalisa que ce cloporte n'était pas si inutile et encombrant que ça.

 **-x-x-x-**

« Et après qu'il t'ait raccompagné jusqu'à chez toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Moriyama.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse ?

— Il t'a raccompagné jusqu'à chez toi, et c'est tout ? Insista Kobori.

— O-oui et alors ?

— Deux mot : le baiser. »

Nakamura apporta ses baguettes jusqu'à sa bouche après être intervenu dans cette conversation qui s'éternisait. De leur côté, Kobori et Moriyama soupirèrent à l'unisson tandis que Kasamatsu rougit à vue d'œil.

« Mais vous avez perdu la tête ?! Comme si je voulais avoir un rendez-vous avec ce type dans un premier temps !

— Nuance : tu as déjà eu un rendez-vous avec lui, précisa Kobori en le pointant de ses baguettes.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est allé manger tous les deux que nous étions en…

— L'idée d'un rendez-vous avec _senpai_ me plaît bien, moi. »

L'intervention de Kise fit sursauter Kasamatsu, dont les baguettes tombèrent par-dessus son plateau-repas avant de finir par terre. Il put ensuite voir le mannequin s'installer à ses côtés et entamer le repas que la cafétéria préparait chaque jour. Ainsi, loin d'être gêné par l'imbécillité de ses amis, Kise se joignit à la conversation et leur raconta son point de vue de leur sortie de la veille.

« J'avais peur de me prendre un coup si j'attrapais sa main, alors je n'ai rien fait, pleurnicha Kise.

— Comme si tu en avais eu l'envie déjà, grogna-t-il.

— Ta-ta ! Laisse-le parler, le reprit Moriyama.

— Et puis, je n'embrasse jamais au premier rendez-vous. C'est peut-être mon côté fleur bleu qui parle. »

Kise rit d'un air gêné, sa main passant dans sa chevelure d'or avant que tous les regards ne se tournent dans sa direction. Seulement, il n'avait même pas la force de répondre quoi que ce soit et soupira, résigné. Il avait remarqué la lueur joueuse qui s'était emparée des yeux ambrés du mannequin, qui se régalait de la situation. Kise était un bon acteur, pour sûr. Tout le monde tombait dans le panneau.

« Arrête un peu ton char, Kise. Tu m'as juste raccompagné dans l'espoir de pioncer chez moi et t'éviter la route du retour.

— Je devais avoir mes heures réglementaires de sommeil pour éviter les cernes ! » S'exclama par la suite l'intéressé en faisant tomber le masque.

Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur les lèvres de Kasamatsu avant que Kise ne réalise son erreur et ne déglutisse en remarquant le regard sévère des autres garçons. Les amis de Kasamatsu se levèrent afin de s'éloigner de ces deux idiots, les laissant ainsi seuls.

Kise se pencha ainsi dans sa direction, pour être sûr que Kasamatsu soit le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

« En revanche, j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure.

— De quoi tu parles, encore ? Maugréa-t-il.

— L'idée d'un rendez-vous avec _senpai_. »

Son cœur manqua un battement avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse. C'était encore là une de ces techniques pour le faire tomber dans le panneau. Il jura ainsi quelques instants contre Kise avant de prendre son plateau et de quitter le réfectoire, non sans avoir les joues légèrement colorées.

Un sourire amusé vint par la suite couvrir le visage de Kise qui n'en avait pas loupé une miette, suivant du regard la silhouette de cet homme trop fier et malhonnête envers ses propos sentiments.

 **-x-x-x-**

Les jours défilèrent les uns après les autres et tout le monde put remarquer le rapprochement qui s'exerçait entre Kasamatsu et Kise. Parfois, il était possible de les voir discuter ensemble sans que l'un n'élève la voix plus haut que l'autre. Kobori était même allé jusqu'à remercier Atari, qui avait simplement maugréé certaines paroles incompréhensibles avant de s'éloigner de son camarade.

Kise commença à s'intéresser à la photographie, en vue des discours que lui tenait parfois Kasamatsu à ce sujet. Le brun avait alors décidé de l'emmener dans ces endroits préférés : sur le sommet de certaines collines ; dans le train qui quittait la ville et duquel on pouvait voir le paysage défiler à toute allure comme une succession d'images, ainsi que tant d'autres encore.

Kasamatsu permit au blond de saisir son appareil en lui apprenant comment se servir des boutons et de la luminosité ambiante. Bien qu'il ne fût plus question de le prendre en photo, il savait que Kise n'avait pas oublié ce point et le mettait simplement de côté pour profiter de ces instants à ses côtés, sans le mettre en colère et tout ruiner.

Lors de ces sorties, il n'y avait jamais le mot ou le geste de trop. Ils se rejoignaient à un endroit indiqué, discutait librement de sujet et d'autres, tout en étant à une certaine distance. Kise lui avait fait part de son envie d'avoir un rendez-vous avec lui, mais là encore Kasamatsu ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait se fier à la parole du blond. Avait-il dit cela pour se moquer de lui ou était-il sérieux ? Maintenant que le mannequin avait appris qu'il était sorti avec un homme, comptait-il jouer la carte de la séduction pour le faire tomber dans ses bras et le faire céder ?

Est-ce que Kise était finalement aussi malsain ? Cette personne qui était agréable avec la plupart des gens, qui souriait si facilement et partageait la moindre de ses émotions sans réserve, est-ce que tout cela n'était que façade, un jeu d'acteur pour être aimé de tous et que tout le monde accède à ses caprices afin de lui faire plaisir ?

Un beau jour, Kasamatsu soupira longuement sur l'aire de jeux qui bordait sa maison. Il détenait son appareil entre ses mains, mais ne ressentait pas l'envie de prendre la moindre photo. Le concours se rapprochait et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire exactement. La plupart de ses camarades avaient déjà pris certains clichés et avaient demandé l'avis de leurs professeurs, mais lui n'avait encore rien présenté. Kise était parvenu à ne le faire penser qu'à lui.

Toutes leurs sorties dans ses endroits préférés, mais aussi ceux que le blond avait bien voulu lui présenter, toutes leurs conversations qui les avaient de plus en plus rapprochés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Kasamatsu ne savait plus où il en était. Détestait-il toujours autant ce cloporte comme au premier jour ? Sa première relation avec cet intervenant s'était plutôt mal terminée et il ne désirait pas ouvrir à nouveau son cœur pour finalement se le faire piétiner. Il n'arrivait même pas à avoir confiance en Kise, alors comment savoir s'il se faisait piéger ou non ?

Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres avant qu'une main ne vienne s'engouffrer dans sa chevelure, lui faisant basculer sa tête vers l'avant.

« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? »

Kobori vint s'installer sur la deuxième balançoire et lui adressa un regard tendre. Son ami se doutait du sujet de leur conversation, mais il lui laissait le choix de l'entamer ou de se défiler.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi vous semblez tous vouloir me foutre avec Kise, dit-il clairement et sans détour.

— Car il s'agit de quelqu'un de bien et que tu en as besoin, après toute cette histoire.

— Alors dans ce cas, comment sais-tu que c'est quelqu'un de bien ? Tu ne vois pas à quel point il surjoue des fois?

— Bien sûr que si. Mais tu veux savoir quelque chose ? Il ne se comporte comme ça que lorsque tu es dans le coin. »

Kasamatsu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de se remémorer tous ces instants. Son ami lui fit part de la fois où Kise était venu les voir afin de leur demander comment se rapprocher de lui, priant pour des conseils ou la moindre information. A cet instant, son visage était on ne peut plus sérieux. Evidemment, hormis quelques rares fois, Kasamatsu ne voyait que le côté fanfaron de Kise, mais Kobori lui fit part que ce n'était là qu'une technique pour obtenir son attention.

« Avant même de te rencontrer, Kise a entendu les rumeurs qui traînaient à ton sujet. Et il avait tellement accroché à ta photo qu'il a quand même voulu découvrir qui était le photographe caché derrière celle-ci. Ce type te court après depuis le début et toi, tu l'as immédiatement pris comme un ennemi. »

Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres de Kobori tandis que les joues de Kasamatsu s'empourprèrent par la gêne qui montait en lui.

« Mais toi Kasamatsu, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Oui en effet.

Lui, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

 **-x-x-x-**

Après sa conversation avec Kobori, Kasamatsu avait longuement réfléchi à la situation. Il était encore temps de tout arrêter avant qu'il ne s'investisse trop dans cette affaire, et ainsi éviter d'en ressortir trop blessé. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point faire confiance à Kise ni comment celui-ci pourrait supporter les rumeurs malsaines. Après tout, l'intervenant avait facilement baissé les bras pour quelques ragots infondés et celui-ci ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Son ex-petit-ami avait simplement regroupé ses affaires avant de lui tourner le dos et d'arrêter de venir à sa faculté pour y donner quelques cours, cessant ainsi ses engagements avec la faculté qui bien sûr n'avait pas été ravie de la nouvelle.

Au fond, Kasamatsu ne désirait pas que cette histoire se répète une fois encore. De sorte qu'il décida de se plonger corps et âme dans le concours, cessant de la sorte ses sorties avec Kise, voire même de discuter avec ce dernier sans que le mannequin ne comprenne ce virement de situation soudain. Après tout, peut-être même que le blond ne voyait en lui qu'un ami à se faire en plus, qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin et qu'il plaisantait à propos de ce sujet de rendez-vous.

En voyant le brun s'éloigner de lui sans raison apparente, Kise chercha évidemment des explications. Il alla ainsi voir les amis de Kasamatsu, puisque l'intéressé l'évitait comme s'il avait attrapé la rage, et rejoignit de la sorte le groupe que formaient Kobori et les autres. Seulement, ces derniers ne répondirent à aucune de ses questions et secouèrent simplement leurs épaules. Il était évident que ces personnes étaient au courant de quelque chose, mais ils avaient décidé de se ranger du côté de leur ami cette fois-ci.

Toutefois, la goutte d'eau de trop arriva lorsque Kise vit Kasamatsu en train de photographier un autre homme. Cela faisait des mois qu'il cherchait à convaincre le brun de le prendre en photo, qu'il avait essuyé bon nombre d'échecs et de coups, sans jamais se plaindre, et voilà que Kasamatsu avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? La colère commença à parcourir son corps et faire s'envoler toute gaieté de son visage, ses yeux foudroyant du regard cet individu qu'il n'avait jamais jusqu'alors rencontré.

« _Senpai_ … »

Son appel désemparé fit se contracter le cœur de Kasamatsu, qui se tourna alors dans sa direction, appareil photo en main. Le brun put ainsi voir la tristesse dans le regard du blond, mais ne dit rien. Il fit plutôt abstraction de la présence du mannequin et se retourna vers son modèle qui l'attendait.

« On reprend, excuse-moi. »

Puis, sans un regard ou un mot de plus, Kasamatsu se concentra sur ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et ignora la présence de Kise. Ce dernier était pourtant loin d'avoir baissé les bras et poursuivit, même si ses mots allaient être ignorés ou passés sous silence. Au moins, il les aurait dits.

La réelle raison du pourquoi il voulait que ce soit Kasamatsu Yukio qui le prenne en photo, cette raison qu'il n'avait partagé à personne, qu'il avait gardé en lui jusqu'à présent pouvait désormais se dévoiler et toucher ou non la personne qui l'entendrait.

« Beaucoup de tes camarades m'ont demandé de leur servir de modèle avant qu'on ne se rencontre, mais j'ai toujours refusé car je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. J'avais à mon boulot des professionnels qui me prenait déjà en photos tout le temps, alors je n'en avais rien à faire que des amateurs le fassent. C'est la chaleur et la joie qui se dégagent de tes clichés qui m'ont fait réagir et me rendre compte que mes photos ne sont que du papier glacé, sans la moindre émotion. »

Kise contracta ses poings et jeta un énième regard meurtrier à cet homme qui servait de modèle à Kasamatsu.

« Je voulais au moins faire une belle photo pour une fois, sans ces sourires commerciaux qui tendent à ressembler à des bruits. Mais c'est bon, j'ai compris, c'est moi le parasite. »

La gorgé nouée, Kise agita son visage sur les côtés afin de chasser les larmes qui se formaient à l'intérieur de ses yeux.

« Bonne séance et bon courage pour le concours. »

Ayant cette fois-ci terminé, Kise se détourna des deux hommes pour reprendre son train de vie avant qu'il ne croise la route de Kasamatsu. Il avait assez donné et en avait assez. Du moins, il essaya de s'en convaincre.

De son côté, le modèle choisi par Kasamatsu fut le seul à pouvoir observer l'expression qui recouvrait le visage du brun. Un long soupir traversa ses lèvres et il quitta son point d'appui avant de rejoindre son photographe et vint apposer sa main contre son épaule.

« Ça crève les yeux, tu sais. Je serais mort bon nombre de fois si ses yeux avaient été des balles.

— Cesse de dire des âneries. Remets-toi en place. »

Sa voix ferme et sans détour fit s'interroger le modèle, qui finit par hausser ses épaules avant de se remettre en place. Après tout, qui était-il pour ordonner au brun d'agir et d'aller à la poursuite de cet homme ? Il fit ainsi ce que Kasamatsu lui demanda, prenant les poses requises, sans émettre le moindre commentaire.

C'était mieux comme ça. Du moins, Kasamatsu essaya de s'en convaincre aussi.

 **-x-x-x-**

Le jour des résultats du concours arriva enfin et Kise sentit la tension émaner de tout le pôle de photographie. Il essaya de chercher la silhouette de Kasamatsu parmi toute la foule, mais ce fut un échec cuisant. Depuis leur dernière interaction, Kise s'était éloigné de la faculté du brun et ne l'avait donc plus croisé ni même adressé la parole. Parfois Kobori, Moriyama et quelques unes de leurs amies venaient à ses nouvelles, puisque finalement ils étaient parvenus à tisser des liens. Il n'était cependant jamais question de Kasamatsu, comme si le sujet était devenu tabou.

La situation agaçait Moriyama, qui l'avait clairement fait comprendre lors de leur première retrouvaille, traitant son meilleur ami d'incapable et d'imbécile, et il avait simplement ri à son excès de colère.

Etant parvenu jusqu'à la fiche révélant les grands gagnants, Kise retint son souffle. Même s'il n'était pas le modèle choisi par Kasamatsu, il espérait que ce dernier soit le grand vainqueur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent toutefois en ne voyant ni le nom du brun, ni celui d'Atari, en tête de classement. La nouvelle semblait en déconcerter plus d'un et Kise regarda autour de lui les étudiants s'interroger là-dessus.

Son cœur s'accéléra en remarquant la silhouette de la jeune femme qui quittait l'amas de personnes.

« Atari-san, attends ! »

La photographe en herbe s'arrêta pour le voir courir jusqu'à elle et son visage se ferma davantage lorsqu'il eut fini de la rejoindre.

« Que me veux-tu ? Lui assena-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ni toi ni _senpai_ n'êtes…

— Le karma. Ou plutôt un sale type qui est en train de se venger en ce moment même. »

Le regard d'Atari se fit menaçant, procurant des sueurs froides chez Kise qui avait peur de comprendre le sous-entendu.

« Tu sais où est _senpai_ ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

— Sûrement dans le coin en train de discuter avec lui. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kise ne se mette à courir à la recherche du brun, demandant à plusieurs de ses camarades s'ils ne l'auraient pas croisé. Le temps lui manquait et il avait peur d'arriver trop tard. Il entendit faiblement Atari lui demandant de décrocher un coup de poing à l'ex-petit-ami de Kasamatsu qui, cette fois-ci, avait fait partie du jury et qui n'avait pas fait le deuil de toute cette histoire.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il retrouva la trace de Kasamatsu, seul. Le brun déambulait dans les allées du campus sans faire attention à ce qui pouvait l'entourer, ou plutôt en l'ignorant parfaitement. De toute évidence, il était en pleine réflexion et avançait là où ses pieds l'emportaient.

Il était trop tard.

Kise ne recula pas pour autant et accéléra plutôt son allure, réduisant en poussière cette distance qui s'était instaurée entre lui et Kasamatsu et lui attrapa le bras sans la moindre cérémonie. Son regard se fit sérieux, ne laissant pas la place au doute ou à autre chose. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Kasamatsu avait besoin de quelqu'un, de n'importe qui, même si c'était pour recevoir toute sa colère et sa haine face à cette injustice.

Il serait là pour lui.

« _Senpai_ , commença-t-il.

— Quoi ? T'es venu me rire au nez ? »

Le brun tourna son regard dans sa direction et Kise put remarquer les traces rougeoyantes qui avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux, preuve de l'existence des larmes qui s'y étaient échappées. Kise contracta sa mâchoire et se promit que si son chemin croisait la route de cet intervenant, il ne répondrait plus de lui.

« Si c'est le cas, vas-y : ris un bon coup. De toute façon, je ne suis plus à ça près, soupira par la suite Kasamatsu.

— _Senpai_ est un idiot, en effet, révéla Kise.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre de gants, lâche-toi. Tu seras pas le premier de la journée à me traiter de tous les noms de toute façon.

— Vous êtes un imbécile, doublé d'un aveugle. »

Kasamatsu le fusilla du regard. Il entendait le sourire dans la voix de Kise et cela l'énervait davantage que si le blond s'était montré agressif à son égard. Le ton moqueur qui résonnait dans la voix du mannequin ne lui plaisait pas ; et tandis qu'il avait courbé l'échine avec son ex-petit ami, prenant sur lui après le défilé d'insultes, il ne supportait pas ce son railleur chez Kise.

Depuis quand son avis était devenu aussi important ?

« Et alors quoi ? De toute façon c'est toi qui as décidé de me tourner le dos. Tu veux m'entendre dire que j'me suis planté et que j'aurais dû te prendre en photo plutôt que ce mec ? Ouais t'as peut-être raison. Mais c'est trop tard de toute façon. Et puis, c'était perdu d'avance. Je n'aurais même pas dû participer à ce concours. J'avais aucune chance… »

Tout en fusillant le sol du regard comme s'il s'agissait d'une certaine personne, Kasamatsu contracta ses poings et essaya de ravaler cette rage qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas juste. Comment pouvait-on évaluer son travail et les heures passées dessus par rapport à une vieille histoire amoureuse, où l'autre n'avait pas surmonté sa rancœur et avait donc décidé de se venger de la sorte ?

« Et puis même toi, tu… »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge en remarquant que Kise n'était plus là, qu'importe où il regardait. Kasamatsu rit de lui-même en songeant aux premières fois où il ne supportait pas sa présence, le traitant de toute sorte de nom d'insectes et de parasites, avant de s'en accoutumer et prendre cela comme une habitude. Il avait tant désiré le voir disparaître, parfois de façon horrible, qu'en cet instant son absence le pesait plus que de raison.

Ce n'était pas juste. Tout était de sa faute et il s'en mordait les doigts dorénavant. Pourquoi l'avait-il autant rejeté ? Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et étouffa de multiples injures à son intention.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Tenez _senpai_. »

La voix de Kise le fit se redresser hâtivement, braquant son regard sur cette main tendue qui lui présenter un gobelet provenant du Starbucksbordant leurs facultés. Il fronça dès lors ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à l'instant.

« Mes sœurs me font toujours boire ce café quand j'ai raté un _shooting_ ou quand je me sens déprimé. Ça a toujours fonctionné chez moi, alors essayez.

— Je pensais que tu étais…

— Parti ? Le reprit aussitôt Kise. Comment je peux partir en vous laissant dans cet état ? Tenez, prenez-le et buvez. »

Kise agita son bras et Kasamatsu attrapa de la sorte le gobelet avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Une douce odeur de chocolat chaud monta jusqu'à ses narines et vint ravir ses pupilles lorsque la première gorgée fut avalée. Les légendes urbaines contaient que le chocolat était un bon remède contre les maux provenant du cœur, mais Kasamatsu n'y avait jamais spécialement cru jusqu'à cet instant où il sentit le regard et le sourire solaire de Kise contre sa personne, mais surtout sa présence rassurante et toujours si joyeuse.

Puis, sans trop savoir comment, une première larme vint glisser sur sa joue avant que sa consœur ne vienne la rejoindre. Tout ce que Kasamatsu avait essayé de retenir : sa déception pour avoir perdu, mais aussi ses retrouvailles explosives avec son ex-petit-ami et les propos tenus par ce dernier, toutes ses heures de travail passées pour finalement être disqualifié pour manquement à des règles inventées par leur ancien intervenant, l'absence de Kise, tout dévala sur son visage.

Ses lèvres pincèrent la paille qui permettait au chocolat de continuer à s'écouler dans son corps, le réchauffant un peu, pendant que ses larmes coulaient sans rencontrer la moindre barrière.

Il fut par la suite amené contre le torse de Kise qui vint passer ses bras autour de sa tête et de sa taille, lui offrant la chaleur humaine qui lui manquait. Des mots réconfortants furent prononcés, mais Kasamatsu ne les entendit pas. Il préféra plutôt se concentrer sur les battements du cœur qui lui parvenait aux oreilles et releva ainsi ses yeux vers le visage de Kise, qui finit par le regarder à son tour.

« Vous êtes si long à la détente, _senpai_ … »

Kise vint sécher les dernières larmes qui s'échappaient des yeux habituellement si fiers du brun, qui profita du touché du mannequin pour se reposer contre cette main chaude et salvatrice. Sans attendre le geste de plus, Kise décida de réduire à néant les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient encore de Kasamatsu et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Son autre main vint ainsi se loger derrière l'oreille du brun, tout comme sa jumelle, et il embrassa ces lèvres qu'il avait tant imaginées contre les siennes.

Ce fut là un baiser mouillé par les larmes de Kasamatsu, au goût prononcé de chocolat, que s'échangèrent les deux étudiants.

Après chaque séparation pour reprendre leur souffle, Kasamatsu revenait à la charge. Leur bouche se découvraient, se taquinaient, essayaient de se dominer avant que l'un ne soit obligé de céder pour pouvoir avoir accès à plus de plaisir encore. Ils se fichèrent complètement de leur environnement, des rires et commentaires que leur échange provoquèrent chez les étudiants, de Kobori et Moriyama ravis de ce qui se trouvaient sous leurs yeux, ou Atari qui se détourna de la scène avant de remarquer une silhouette connue et méprisable à souhait dans la foule.

Un sourire de mauvais augure s'étira le long de ses lèvres et elle fit craquer ses mains, s'approchant par une démarche féline et dominatrice de cet homme qui lui avait fait rater sa chance de battre une bonne fois pour toute Kasamatsu Yukio, son plus grand rival.

Ce soir-là, toute la classe d'apprentis photographes ainsi que Kise se rejoignirent au karaoké. A la différence de leur dernière soirée à cet endroit, Kasamatsu n'eut aucun mal à s'asseoir aux côtés du mannequin, ou d'échanger avec lui des regards complices à en écœurer Moriyama toujours et définitivement célibataire. Et comme la dernière fois, ils firent la route ensemble jusqu'à l'appartement de Kasamatsu où sa mère se trouvait encore en déplacement à cause de son travail, ce qui l'arrangea pourtant bien cette fois-ci lorsqu'il fit monter le blond jusque dans sa chambre.

Au beau milieu de la nuit cependant, Kasamatsu fut réveillé et sentit contre son dos la chaleur émanant de Kise, qui dormait à poing fermé et qui lui prêtait son bras comme oreiller de choix. Un sourire mutin vint couvrir ses lèvres en remarquant l'expression béate du mannequin et, tout en tâtonnant, il parvint à récupérer son téléphone portable pour prendre une photo de ce visage endormi, où un filet de bave s'échappait.

Un rire léger l'emporta lorsqu'il vit le résultat, reposant par la suite son téléphone sur sa table de nuit avant de retourner dans les bras de Kise. Aucun bruit ne venait gâcher son cliché volé, ou encore son quotidien qui s'était vu embelli et facilité par l'arrivée de Kise, bien que cela n'avait pas été des plus faciles et rapides.

Un soupir d'aise traversa ses lèvres et il se rendormit paisiblement. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter ; à part la tête que Kise lui offrirait en voyant le cliché de lui le lendemain matin et qui allait sûrement valoir son pesant d'or.


End file.
